The Last Supper
is the twelfth episode of the sixteenth season and the 354th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Jackson creates an uncomfortable situation when he invites new girlfriend, Vic, to what he thinks is Richard and Catherine's anniversary celebration, only to discover the dinner was called for different reasons. Elsewhere, Levi brings Nico on a trip to visit an ailing family member. Full Summary Jackson catches up with Maggie at the hospital as she walks down the hallway. She met with Tom to ask for her job back but he was hesitant. Jackson points out she did screw him by leaving so abruptly. She says she has no parents who can clean up her mess. He asks if she's coming tonight. She loves Catherine and Richard, so yes, she is coming to their anniversary dinner. He thought she might skip since she can't stand him. Elsewhere in the hospital, Richard and Catherine argue. He wants to call off the dinner but she insists on doing it since they have big news to share. This dinner is for their children. They'll still be a family even if they are separating. They then come across Jackson and Maggie and they all greet each other awkwardly. Catherine shares she's making blackberry cobbler. They then all go their separate ways. Nico is caring for Levi in his mother's basement. Nico's kiss makes him feel better. Myrna comes in after checking if everybody's decent. She received word that his great uncle Saul is circling the drain at Olympia Meadows. Levi hates how she can't say that like a person. She says maybe if Saul had acted like a decent person to people other than Levi. The point is Levi has to hurry if he wants to go see him. Once she's gone, Nico checks if Levi is okay. Levi says Saul was an ass to everyone but him. Maggie shows up for dinner and wishes Richard and Catherine a happy anniversary. They forgot about that. Richard says the dinner is for something else. Maggie brought French chocolates. Maggie senses the awkward tension between Richard and Catherine but they deny there's something going on. Jackson then shows up with a painting from Alice Mann that he had flown over from South Africa. Maggie comments on the expensive gift. Catherine and Maggie take off while Jackson and Richard linger in the hall. Jackson offers to find a spot for the painting but Richard says they will later. He takes Jackson's coat. The four of them sit down in the living room. Richard starts to bring up what they wanted to talk about but Catherine interrupts to ask who wants wine. While she hands out glasses, Jackson brings up her new hospital in Memphis. Maggie doesn't understand how she can keep track of all of her hospitals. Richard replies by never being home. She says actually by hiring good people to help her run things, including Tom. Richard again tries to bring up the separation but Catherine tells him they can wait until after dinner. Maggie and Jackson think she has bad news about her health. The bell rings, which Jackson says must be Vic. He came from work so she's meeting him there. The others didn't know she was coming. Jackson opens the door and he's surprised to see that Vic brought Dean. She missed the fact that it was a dinner party rather than an actual party. Jackson lets them in. Dean introduces himself to the other guests and Jackson introduces Vic to Richard. Vic notices it's a really small dinner party. Catherine made plenty of food, though. Catherine asks Richard for a hand in the kitchen. Vic tells Jackson she feels like they are crashing. Maggie sarcastically asks why she'd think that. Levi and Nico walk into Saul's room. Saul greets him with an insult, which Levi explains is how they show their love. The doctor present explains they are keeping Saul comfortable while he's in end-stage heart failure. She leaves the room. Levi then hugs Saul. He talks about having stolen some hard-boiled eggs from Shabbat last week for Levi but the nurse sniffed them out. Levi asks about aunt Gertie. Saul says she makes it when she can. Levi then goes to introduce Nico but Saul interrupts him by asking his living in his mother's basement. Levi is planning on moving out but he wanted to iron out some things first. He says Myrna learned some new information about him, which she asked him to keep in the house. Saul wants to know the details. Levi then shares that Nico is his boyfriend. Nico goes to shake Saul's hand but Saul flatlines. Doctor Marks comes in. Saul's body is covered up. Levi says he killed Saul with his gayness. While preparing the food, Catherine says they can't tell their children about the separation now that they brought extra people. Richard points out they should have told them without the fanfare. Catherine says they'll tell them later. They just need to get through tonight. Richard says they have gotten good at that. Jackson asks the firefighters if they had any cool calls. Vic talks about the CO buildup in the sewer yesterday. Maggie gets up to add more place settings since there's so many guests now. Jackson gets up to help her. Nico wants to go grab some food but Levi's learning on the Internet that he's not supposed to leave the body of the deceased until a friend or family member or a shomer shows up. He wants to honor the tradition despite being only culturally Jewish. He is keeping Shemirah until Gertie or the Chevra Kaddisha arrive. Gertie comes in moments later. She hugs Levi and then briefly sobs over Saul's body. She asks why they aren't taking his body. Levi understands she wants to take over watching him but she does not. She and Saul promised one another that the end was the end. She comments Saul was a good man, as is Levi, and then she leaves. Levi doesn't know if this means he has to stay now. While setting the table, Maggie says it's pretty obvious how he's trying to set her up with Dean and adds not everyone's like him. Jackson promises it was an honest mistake and asks what she means. She says most people take the time to grieve a relationship before jumping into a new one. She points out he didn't do that with April either and he couldn't even go on a nature walk without getting entangled with some woman. She wonders why he can't be alone but he doesn't want to get into that with her now. He comments her thinking he's setting her up means she thinks the world revolves around her. She actually made that leap because Dean has asked her out before, back when Jackson was sending her pictures of trees. Maggie guesses they should be hospitable as she waves at Dean and Vic in the other room. Dean tells Vic she has nothing to worry about with Jackson and Maggie. They seem like they want to murder each other. Vic says this means he has a second chance with Maggie. Dean asks if she ever even thought about telling Maggie that he was coming. Vic did not as Maggie would have bailed. Dean points out she wouldn't have to have to dinner with his boyfriend's ex. Catherine announces it's time to eat. Everyone sits down at the table. Vic asks what they're having. Catherine says shrimp scampi and asks if she's allergic. Dean scoffs and says she'll put anything in her mouth. Only food, he adds. They start passing the food around as Dean starts telling the story of the time Vic stopped a snake from eating a baby. Over dinner, Dean gets into how they are all related and how Jackson and Maggie started dating. Maggie says she and Jackson didn't grow up together. In fact, they had very different upbringings. She rode the bus to school and Jackson had a private chauffeur. Vic brings up that Dean is a rich boy, too. Jackson says Maggie doesn't like rich men. She does like those who are down to earth. Dean knows Maggie's from Boston and says he has a cousin in Brighton. Jackson brings up how Vic saved the owner of a Korean restaurant near his old place that Catherine loved. Catherine is not interested in the story. Vic then asks about Richard's job. When she hears about Pac-North, she says they used to call that place The Morgue when she was in training. Catherine brings up the graveyard story much to Richard's dismay. Vic says it's well-known amongst first responders now that that place has turned around. Catherine scoffs and asks if Pac-North is preferred over Grey Sloan. Richard points out she doesn't know Pac-North at all. She bounces back that she has seen the outside of his office while he was in there having coffee with a friend. Jackson wants to change the subject. Since it's their anniversary, Dean asks how Richard and Catherine met. Levi and Nico are playing a card game in Saul's room. Nico is hungry but Levi insists on staying. A man comes in and walks right past them to the bed. He breaks down over Saul's body. He didn't know Saul's condition was so dire. Levi introduces himself but the man knows him. Saul talked about him all the time. He guesses Nico is Levi's boyfriend. Saul knew Levi was gay. He had an excellent gaydar. It takes one to know one. He introduces himself as Daniel Schwartz. Gertie and Saul took each other for who they were. They lived their lives, never asked any questions and never told a soul. Saul was the love of Daniel's life. Jackson and Maggie tell the story of Catherine's proposal to Richard. Afterward, Jackson brings out a toast to the couple. He's never seen anyone make Catherine happier than Richard does. They push through ups and downs together. They are the gold standard. Levi tells a story of how Saul made him believe that there was a penny shortage at the bank, which Levi helped solve by collecting all the pennies he could find. Levi feels guilty for laughing but Daniel says the only people Saul would want to make miserable are Levi's mom and some ex-boyfriends. Daniel says Saul never trusted Myrna, who learned from her parents about who should lie with whom and bought into it. Daniel's family never cared and they told everyone who would listen. Levi wonders where the Chevra Kaddisha is. He doesn't want to leave Saul like this. Daniel says he has been trained. He can teach Levi how to prepare Saul's body. It would be his honor to do it. Catherine joins Richard in the kitchen as he puts the dessert in the oven. She admits she hadn't thought about the proposal story in a long time. She thinks they may have been too rash with the separation. They have been through bad times but they always find a way. She knows they are angry with each other and hard-headed but she thinks they should not give up. She still loves him. Richard takes her hand and asks her to apologize. He knows that's not easy for her but if she wants this to work, he needs her to apologize for not standing by him and showing no loyalty when he had to reinvent his life and leave behind the hospital he built and the people he loves there. Catherine says she's sorry, but... Richard cuts her off and says apologies don't have "but" after them. This is not enough for him. It's too late. He lets go of her hand and leaves. Together, Daniel and Levi prepare Saul's body while wearing yarmulkes. Levi asks Daniel why Saul pretended to be Gertie rather than build a life with the man he loved. Daniel says Levi's generation takes for granted what is possible, which gives him hope. Saul loved men and Daniel for decades. However, he was ashamed of it. Daniel would have built that life with Saul but he couldn't do it with someone who hated himself for loving him. Gertie knew. They pretended they were married because they cared for one another and he asked her to. Levi will never take it for granted again. Daniel thinks it's not accident that Levi was here at the end. Saul wanted him to be there so that he would know it's okay to give himself the freedom Saul never gave himself. They cover up Saul's body while reciting a Psalm 23. Catherine is struggling to open a bottle of wine. Jackson enters the kitchen and takes over from her. Jackson tells her she's making it awkward for Vic. Catherine says it was supposed to be a small family gathering. Jackson wonders what the big deal is and asks what's going on between her and Richard. She says they'll talk about it later. Maggie has learned Dean lives on a boat, which brings up Jackson's yacht. She and Jackson get into an argument while Richard is texting at the table. He chuckles. He apologizes for not paying attention. Catherine fills him in that Jackson and Maggie have been arguing while trying to be civil for their sake, which is a total joke. She hates how he hasn't noticed that. Richard says that's the result of him no longer working at the same hospital. That's because he took a job at a glorified clinic to spite his wife, Catherine says. Richard points out he had no choice after he was fired from the hospital she owns. He gets another text. She tells him not to look at it but he does it anyway. Catherine suggests he just invite his girlfriend over if he can't go 20 minutes without texting her. Richard denies having a girlfriend and shows her his phone. Richard has been talking with Alex about making Maggie an offer to come run their cardio department. Alex approved the offer. Jackson thinks Maggie wouldn't step out of her comfort zone for that but she disagrees. She wonders if this is what they wanted to tell them. Catherine says they wanted to tell them that they are separating. It's over. She leaves the table. Richard is sorry that they had to hear it this way and gets out of the house. Maggie and Jackson follow their respective parents, leaving behind Vic and Dean, who says Vic owes him. Jackson finds Catherine in the kitchen. He thought she and Richard had worked things out. She says it's fine. She just hates that he's losing Richard, who was a father to him. Jackson tells her not to worry about him. Catherine feels like a failure. Jackson says relationships just don't work out sometimes. Vic comes in with plates. Catherine invites her to try some of her blackberry cobbler. Vic would like that. They pass around spoons and dig in. Richard and Maggie are sitting on a bench outside. She had no idea things were this bad between Richard and Catherine. Richard says they tend to keep their problems to themselves. He thinks it's really over. She's sorry to hear that. At least she and Jackson can stop pretending now. Maggie is curious about the offer from Pac-North. he shows her the offer, which actually impresses her. She accepts the offer. She checks if he's going to be okay. He will after a meeting. He'll see her on Monday. Maggie heads back inside and sees Dean is leaving. He shouldn't have been here tonight. He hugs her and says he'll see her around. Vic is about to follow Dean but stops to apologize for bringing Dean along. Maggie apologizes for taking out her anger at Jackson on Vic. Vic says they are even, then. Maggie grabs her purse and leaves, too. Nico is helping Levi to pack up his stuff. Myrna comes down. Levi tells her Saul is gone. She doesn't respond so he tells her "May his memory be for a blessing" is the appropriate response. She scoffs at the idea of his being super Jewish now after one day with Saul. He's not but he is super gay. And Myrna telling him that she accepts that yet refusing to tell anyone in the family means she's not accepting him at all. He won't do that anymore. Saul is finally free now. Levi won't wait until he's in an old-age home surrounded by people who never got to love him the way he deserved. Myrna thinks Nico put Levi up to this. Nico did not but he does agree with every word Levi just said. Levi tells his mother he loves her and thanks for taking care of him but he's moving out now. He and Nico leave with Levi's stuff. Richard finds Catherine in the living room. He plans on going to the hotel but she says her driver is on the way already. She hopes Maggie turned down his absurd offer. He tells her she starts Monday. He asks if she was hoping he'd fail after he got fired. She was hoping he'd come to his senses. He thinks it's killing her that he's turning Pac-North around. She says she's embarrassed for him. It's one thing for him to throw his own career away but now he's dragging Maggie down with him. Richard says Maggie will put them on the map and it'll have nothing to do with Catherine, which she can't stand because she needs to control everything. However, he has moved on and he's free to do whatever and hire whomever he wants. There's nothing she can do to stop him. She then pulls out her phone and calls Harry from the Foundation to put out feelers about buying Pac-North. She's sure they have a price. Richard says it won't work. She says they'll see about that. He asks her what she wants with his hospital. Since the place is turning around, it could be a good investment. Or maybe she'll just shut it down. Before heading out the door, she tells him she's not sorry about a damn thing. Cast 16x12RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 16x12JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 16x12MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 16x12LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 16x12CatherineFox.png|Catherine Fox 16x12DanielSchwartz.png|Daniel Schwartz 16x12DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller 16x12VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes 16x12Saul.png|Saul 16x12NicoKim.png|Nico Kim 16x12MyrnaSchmitt.png|Myrna Schmitt 16x12Gertie.png|Gertie 16x12DrMarks.png|Dr. Marks Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (voice only) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (credit only) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (credit only) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (credit only) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (credit only) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev (credit only) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (credit only) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (credit only) *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick (credit only) *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln (credit only) Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox *Peter Strauss as Daniel Schwartz *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Richard Portnow as Saul *Alex Landi as Dr. Nico Kim *Michelle Gardner as Myrna Schmitt *Marcia Rodd as Gertie Co-Starring *Joni Bovill as Dr. Marks Medical Notes Saul *'Diagnosis:' **End-stage heart failure *'Doctors:' **Dr. Marks *'Treatment:' **Hospice care Saul was receiving hospice care for end-stage heart failure. He died shortly afterward. Music "Solid Ground" - Michael Kiwanuka Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , from Jesus Christ Superstar. *This episode scored 5.48 million viewers. *This is the first episode written by Jason Ganzel on his own. His previous episodes, Games People Play and Help, I'm Alive, were co-written with Julie Wong and Jalysa Conway, respectively. Gallery Episode Stills 16x12-1.jpg 16x12-2.jpg 16x12-3.jpg 16x12-4.jpg 16x12-5.jpg 16x12-6.jpg 16x12-7.jpg 16x12-8.jpg 16x12-9.jpg 16x12-10.jpg 16x12-11.jpg 16x12-12.jpg 16x12-13.jpg 16x12-14.jpg 16x12-15.jpg 16x12-16.jpg 16x12-17.jpg 16x12-18.jpg 16x12-19.jpg 16x12-20.jpg 16x12-21.jpg Behind the Scenes 16x12BTS1.jpg 16x12BTS2.jpg 16x12BTS3.jpg 16x12BTS4.jpg 16x12BTS5.jpg 16x12BTS6.jpg 16x12BTS7.jpg 16x12BTS8.jpg 16x12BTS9.jpg 16x12BTS10.jpg 16x12BTS11.jpg 16x12BTS12.jpg Quotes :Saul: What's this I hear about you living in your mother's basement? I thought you were a hot-shot doctor. :Levi: I was hoping that we would iron a few things out before I just up and left. I hate to move out on bad terms. :Saul: My nephew, King of Vague. Spill. I don't have time to play guessing games. :Levi: Mom learned some new information about me, which was all well and good as long as I kept it in house. :Saul: You think I'm getting on a roof with a bugle horn anytime soon? :Levi: Excellent point. Well, Uncle Saul. Nico here is more than my friend. He's my boyfriend. And he has been for a while now, and I love him. :Nico: It's an honor to meet you, sir. ---- :Levi: I killed him. I killed him with my gayness. ---- :Levi: Jewish tradition says a friend or family member or designated shomer cannot leave the body of a loved one unattended from the moment they die until they're buried in the ground. Otherwise, their spirit just sort of like, lingers around, confused. :Nico: You're getting that off the Internet? :Levi: It's tradition. And yes. I'm what they call culturally Jewish. I, you know, eat the bagels and know the five big prayers, and went to first base with Shira Levenstein at sleep-away camp. But this I know. I am keeping Shemirah until the Chevra Kaddisha arrive or my Aunt Gertie or, you know, literally anyone else. ---- :Levi: Why Gertie? Why pretend? Why not just build a home and a life with the man you love? I'm sorry. I did not mean to pry. :Daniel: Your generation takes for granted what is possible. :Levi: I'm sorry, I... :Daniel: No, no, no, no. It's okay. In fact, it gives me hope that it has come so far that you could take that for granted, even for a second. Saul loved men. He loved me. For decades. But there was something inside of him that wouldn't let him. I would have married him, I would've built a home with him. But I didn't know how to live a life with someone who hated himself for loving me. :Levi: He was ashamed of himself. :Daniel: Every day. :Levi: And Gertie? She didn't know? :Daniel: Of course she knew. She pretended they were married because they cared for each other. And because he asked her. :Levi: I will never take it for granted again. :Daniel: You know, I don't think it's an accident, you being here until the end. He saw you, who you are, all of you. I think there's a part of him that wanted you to come here so that you would know it's okay that you'd have the freedom that he never gave himself. ---- :Victoria: Smells great in there. What'd you make? :Catherine: Shrimp scampi. Is there a problem? Are you allergic? :Dean: Vic? No. She'll put anything in her mouth. Anything that's food. Only food. ---- :Maggie: Jackson and I didn't grow up together. We had very different upbringings. :Dean: How so? :Maggie: I took a bus to school, and he had a private chauffeur. :Victoria: Dean's a rich boy, too. :Jackson: Oh, are you? Maggie doesn't like guys that have money. :Maggie: No, I like the ones who are down to earth. ---- :Catherine: Richard, maybe we've been too rash with this separation. Jackson is right. We've been through bad times, month-long arguments, but we do always find a way. I know we're angry with each other and we're hard-headed, but I think we shouldn't give up. :Richard: The wine's making you misty. :Catherine: It's not the wine, Richard. I love you. :Richard: Then apologize. I know that doesn't come easy for you, but if you love me, Catherine, and you want this to work, say that you're sorry that you didn't stand by me. That you showed no loyalty. That I had to reinvent my life. That I had to leave behind the hospital that I built, people I loved. You've said a lot of things, but "sorry" wasn't one of them. :Catherine: Richard, I am sorry, but... :Richard: Apologies don't have the word "but" after them. "I'm sorry but" is too little, Catherine. It's too late. ---- :Maggie: You live on a boat? :Dean: Yeah. :Maggie: What is it with rich guys and boats? :Victoria: You have a boat? :Maggie: Do you tell her anything? :Jackson: It was an impulse buy. I do have a boat, guilty as charged. :Maggie: "Impulse buy." Shoes are an impulse buy, maybe a car. Jackson bought a yacht. What did you spend? Two million? Three million? :Dean: Where do you dock yours? :Jackson: Getting kind of old now, Maggie. I think you're kind of embarrassing yourself. :Maggie: I'm pretty sure I'm not. Does he do this with you? Does he try to change you all the time? :Victoria: No. :Jackson: Oddly enough, I like her just the way she is. ---- :Jackson: Mom. I thought y'all had worked things out. I'm sorry. :Catherine: No, it's fine. It's fine, I'll be fine, I just hate you losing Richard. He's like a father to you. :Jackson: Don't be silly. I'm not losing anything. Don't worry about me. :Catherine: I feel like such a failure. I tried, Jackson. I tried. :Jackson: Hey, you are not a failure at anything. Sometimes relationships just don't work out. You know that. That's all. Come on. :Catherine: You are such a good man. :Jackson: Oh, who do we have to thank for that? ---- :Catherine: Please tell me that Maggie turned down your absurd offer. :Richard: She didn't. In fact, starts Monday. After I got fired, were you hoping I'd fail? :Catherine: I was hoping you'd come to your senses. :Richard: And now I'm turning Pac-North around, and it's killing you. :Catherine: It's not killing me. I'm embarrassed for you. It's one thing for you to flush your own career down the toilet. Now you want to drag her down with you? Your own child? :Richard: She's gonna put us on the map, and it will have nothing to do with you, and you can't stand that, because you need to control everything. But I've moved on. And I will do what I want, and I will hire whomever I want. And there isn't a thing in this world you can do to stop me. ---- :Richard: This is absurd. And it's not gonna work. :Catherine: We'll see. :Richard: Catherine, what in the hell do you want with my hospital? :Catherine: Well, you said that the place is turning around. It could be a good investment. Or maybe I'll just shut it down. And Richard, I'm not sorry about a damn thing. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S16 Episodes